Heartbeat
by autumnpanda
Summary: Keping Junghan melebar. Ekor matanya melirik Seungcheol dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang berdetak di dalam perutnya. Lemah, namun masih bisa dirasakan meski samar. "Kau hamil sayang.." / SCoups ft. Junghan / SEVENTEEN's Fanfiction / YAOI / MPREG / Hope you'll enjoy it / And don't forget to RNR! Muah, muah :))


**Didedikasikan teruntuk siapapun yang menyukai SeungHan couple.**

 **This is my first fanfic of them. Hope you like this one.**

 **Enjoy your time and happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SCoups X Junghan**

 **from SEVENTEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

Junghan meletakkan ponselnya di antara lipatan bahu dan lehernya. Ponsel pintarnya itu menyala, menyajikan nama 'Minghao' di layar datarnya. Sementara dua tangan Junghan rupanya sedang sibuk mengiris lobak menjadi dadu-dadu kecil yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam kuah kaldu.

" _Ni hao_ , Ming—ini aku, Junghan." pemuda itu kemudian berbicara. Aksinya memotong sayuran itu terhenti sejenak. "Aku ingin absen lagi." lanjutnya, sambil meletakkan pisau ke atas talenan.

Junghan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan pelan dan berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. Menghampiri kulkas yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat asalnya.

Tubuh ramping Junghan berputar kembali, membelakangi kotak pendingin itu. Sementara bagian pinggang hingga kakinya ia sandarkan ke pintu kulkas yang tertutup.

"—yah, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Masih pusing dan perutku masih melilit. Tapi sudah oke daripada yang sebelumnya."

"Hmm? Aku sendirian di flat. Seungcheol- _hyung_ masih di tempat kerja."

"Tidak usah. Nanti aku bisa pergi ke dokter dengannya kalau dia sudah pulang. Tolong ijinkan aku saja ke Profesor Jo. Bilang aku akan mengumpulkan tugasnya secepat yang aku bisa"

Junghan mengulas senyum tipis. Bibirnya berkedut saat Xu Minghao, teman karibnya itu menasehatinya di sambungan telepon mereka.

"Iya—iya aku mengerti. _Thanks_. Sampai jumpa, salam untuk teman-teman yang lain. _Bye_ Minghao, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Junghan meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja saat sambungan mereka terputus. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya memijat pangkal hidungnya ketika rasa pening itu menyapa kembali. Junghan menarik napas panjang-panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia cukup tersentak saat mendengar suara mendesis dari atas kompor. Diiringi dengan asap hitam yang mengepul dari dalam panci.

Lelaki berambut panjang yang diikat itu berjalan tergopoh. Menghampiri kompornya dan mendesah lelah saat kuah kaldunya habis tak tersisa. Meninggalkan potongan daging yang direbusnya berubah warna menjadi kehitaman. Gosong. Junghan mematikan kompor. Lalu menendang meja dapurnya frustasi.

"Sial.." desisnya lirih, sambil mencengkeram apron yang dipakainya kuat. Junghan berjengit. Kaget sewaktu sebuah tangan besar menggapai pundaknya.

"Ada apa?"

Junghan menoleh, dan mendapati Seungcheol sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ditemani senyum terbaik yang pria itu punya.

"Aku mengacaukan menu makan malamnya." jawab Junghan dan menunduk. Ia membiarkan Seungcheol yang sudah menghambur ke arahnya, memberinya _backhug_ yang kerap mereka lakukan saat sedang ingin menghibur apabila satu di antara mereka tengah merasa kesusahan.

Seungcheol membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Junghan. Menghirup aroma segar lelaki itu menggunakan ujung hidungnya.

" _It's okay_ , kita bisa _delivery order_." ujarnya, menenangkan sang kekasih.

Dua tangan Seungcheol melingkari perut Junghan dengan hangat. Memeluk tubuh ramping lelaki itu selama yang ia bisa. Sementara ujung jemarinya meraba-raba. Seperti tengah mencari sesuatu di balik apron yang dikenakan Junghan.

 _ **Plak**_

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, mesum?" Junghan memekik keras usai memberi lengan pria itu dengan tepukan kuat. Membuat Seungcheol meringis sebelum akhirnya menghujani pipi Junghan yang bersemu dengan kecupan kupu-kupu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar?"

Seungcheol bertanya pelan. Sementara satu telapak tangannya sudah berhenti di salah salah satu bagian perut Junghan yang rata.

"Di sini." katanya, melanjutkan. "Kau tidak merasakannya?"

Junghan mengernyit.

Bingung tentu saja. Tapi pemuda itu menurut saat Seungcheol menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Keping Junghan melebar. Ekor matanya melirik Seungcheol dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Ada sesuatu yang berdetak di dalam perutnya. Lemah, namun masih bisa dirasakan meski samar.

"Kau hamil sayang.." jelas Seungcheol. Menambah kernyitan halus di dahi Junghan.

Hamil?

Maksudnya, mengandung bayi? Di dalam perutnya?

"Jangan bercanda." elak Junghan, tak percaya.

Junghan melepaskan pelukan tangan Seungcheol, dan berbalik untuk menatap pria yang sudah dinikahinya setengah tahun yang lalu. Mata bening Junghan berkedip pelan. Sementara bibirnya mengatup dan membuka dengan begitu manisnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa. Aku ini laki-laki, _hyung_."

Seungcheol tersenyum mahfum. Tangannya meraih bahu Junghan, mendekap tubuh pemuda itu dan memeluknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Suara.." bisik Seungcheol lembut. Mengendus wangi embun pagi yang menguar dari tubuh Junghan. Wangi favoritnya.

"Aku mendengar dua suara detak jantung yang bersahutan." kata Seungcheol lagi. "Satu di dadamu. Dan satu lagi milik seseorang dari dalam perutmu.

Junghan menunduk. Memandangi perutnya sendiri yang tertutupi celemek bergambar Donald bebek hadiah dari Seungcheol. Ia memeriksanya lagi. Meraba perutnya sekali lagi.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Dan detakan itu muncul kembali. Bergetar pelan menyapa telapak tangannya. Masih samar, tapi tetap saja ada. Junghan merasakan dadanya berdebar. Seperti ada puluhan kembang api yang meledak-ledak di dalam sana.

" _Hyung_ —" mulut Junghan bergetar, sementara matanya berkaca-kaca. "—sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Seungcheol menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Junghan. Pandangannya menerawang. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat kapan tepatnya—"

"—tapi aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Terutama saat memelukmu seperti ini."

Junghan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada lebar Seungcheol. Sementara tangannya mendekap perutnya lebih posesif. Ia terisak lirih. Tak percaya, namun merasa bahagia. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan rasa kesal akibat masakannya yang tadi gagal.

"Apa ini mungkin?" desisnya lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa. "Aku—laki-laki.."

Seungcheol bergumam tak jelas. Sedang tangannya mengusap bahu Junghan berulang. "Kita bisa memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau merasa tak enak badan kan? Mungkin keberadaan bayinya berpengaruh dengan kondisi badanmu."

Junghan mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan suaminya. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, _hyung_? Mendengar detak jantung bayi kita.."

"Kau akan bisa mendengarnya suatu saat nanti. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu _uri cheonsa_. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

"Tubuhku?"

" _Yeah_.."

Bibir Junghan melengkung indah, menyajikan senyum manis yang selalu Seungcheol suka. Tangan kanannya terangkat. Dan kedua matanya menatap sebuah cincin perak sederhana yang melingkari jari manisnya dengan binar bahagia.

Seungcheol ikut tersenyum. Ia menarik bahu Junghan, membuat tubuh istrinya itu berdiri menghadapnya. Lelaki Choi itu kemudian mendorong wajahnya mendekat. Memberi bibir delima Junghan dengan ciuman panjang yang hangat. Wajah Junghan memerah, begitu juga dengan detakan jantungnya yang meletup tiba-tiba. Seungcheol mengecup Junghan penuh nan lembut. Lalu memagut pelan belah bibir Junghan yang semanis madu. Sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh, menjauhkan diri.

"Junghanie.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau ingin mengandung anakku?"

Iris gelap Junghan melebar. Pipi gembilnya masih merona seperti tadi. Dan jantungnya? Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi—letupannya masih sama, debarannya masih terasa.

Junghan tersipu. Sementara bibirnya mengulum senyum malu-malu.

"Tentu.." ujarnya, tanpa rasa ragu.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

.

::

.

 _ **The END**_

.

::

.

 _Hello._

 _It's been a while aku bikin fanfic dengan chara selain KrisTao atau chara EXO. Jujur aku ga begitu kenal sama member SEVENTEEN. Tapi aku suka sama Vernon, dia itu suami aku (tapi tetep aja ga kenal). Karena denger-denger banyak yang suka sama kopel ini. Aku jadi nekat bikin fanfic soal mereka. Apalagi mereka dinobatkan jadi PapaMama-nya anak SEVENTEEN._

 _Jadi itung-itung, ini tuh kaya challenge gitu buat aku. Ternyata aku bisa bikin cerita pake chara lain biar kesannya maksa. Hehe~ Maaf ya kalau kesannya cerita ini aneh banget. Trus karakter SeungHan jadi OOC berat. Jeongmal mianhae.._

 _Oh ya, cerita ini aku jiplak dari doujinshi Sweet Pool – Lamaze Method by Inose ft. Ginko. Beneran jiplak kok, mana ilegal lagi karena ga ijin sama mangaka-nya (ya kale nanti gue ijinnya gimandose, hihi). Pas baca komiknya aku cuma mikirin Scoups sama Junghan. Bukan KrisTao. Hemm.. it's weird. Tapi bukan berarti aku pindah haluan yaaa. Aku ini fans KrisTao garis keras soalnya (ya terus?)._

 _Oke, see you lagi di fanfic aku yang lain. Buat yang ini jangan lupa review ya. Awas kalo engga review. Aku sumpahin nanti kalian punya bisul segede biji nangka (hush). Hehe, bercanda kok.. Paling segede jempolnya yifan doang, hihihi.. Oke bye~_

 _Don't forget to enjoy the omake yaa._

 _Muah._

.

::

.

 _ **Omake**_

.

::

.

Seungcheol baru saja membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Junghan yang terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi. Pria itu tersentak kaget dan sampai bangun dari posisi tidurnya sewaktu pintu kamar mandi terbanting dengan sangat keras. Menghantam kusen kayu hingga menimbulkan suara debuman.

Seungcheol berjalan gontai menghampiri Junghan yang berdiri lemas di samping wastafel. Pias lelaki muda itu sepucat kertas. Pipinya cekung, tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus jika dibandingkan sebelum dia hamil. Seungcheol tersenyum tipis, menyapa istrinya seramah mungkin.

Junghan terbatuk kecil. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam cekungan wastafel dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang cuma air saja. Sudah berhari-hari ini Junghan tak memiliki nafsu makan yang baik. Ia hanya hobi mengonsumsi lemon, atau jeruk nipis. Satu dua hal yang sangat Seungcheol benci seumur hidupnya.

Seungcheol mendekati Junghan yang masih muntah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memijat tengkuk pujaan hatinya itu lembut. _Morning Sick_ Junghan kali ini benar-benar parah. Padahal ini sudah bulan ke-sembilan. Seharusnya ini bukan waktunya untuk merasakan mual-mual tiap pagi. Dokter Tae bilang kurang tiga minggu lagi sampai waktunya melahirkan.

"Sudah baikan?"

Junghan mengangguk lemah. Dan membasuh mukanya dengan air. Ia berjalan sedikit terhuyung dibantu dengan Seungcheol mengingat perutnya yang sudah menggembung sepuluh kali lipat. Menurut hasil USG yang mereka terima, Junghan mengandung dua bayi kembar yang sangat sehat.

Mereka berdua kini telah tiba di meja makan. Rupanya Junghan sudah sempat memasak sebelum Seungcheol terbangun.

"Kau memasak apa untuk sarapan?" tanya Seungcheol tak sabar. Saat hidungnya mencium bau harum masakan yang memenuhi ruang makan yang bergabung menjadi satu dengan dapur. Ia menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada Junghan, untuk diminum mengingat ia baru saja mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Bibimbap dan sup kimchi.." jawab Junghan sambil membuka tudung saji.

Junghan kemudian menyendokkan nasi campur yang dibuatnya itu ke dalam mangkuk Seungcheol, lalu memberikannya kepada sang suami. Seungcheol lalu menyendokkan kuah sup kimchi terlebih dahulu. Dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Lelaki itu mengernyit. Cukup asam, tapi tak masalah karena setidaknya rasa kuahnya tak terlalu pedas. Itu artinya Junghan masih boleh untuk memakannya. Nyonya Yoon, ibu mertua Seungcheol, pernah bilang jika orang hamil dilarang memakan makanan pedas karena akan berpengaruh buruk untuk bayi yang dikandung.

" _Aegi_ -nya bisa kepanasan di dalam perut.." begitu kata ibu Junghan saat menasehati. Membuat Seungcheol dan Junghan tertawa waktu mereka mengunjungi kediaman keluarga besar Junghan di Seoul.

Seungcheol kemudian menyuapkan sesendok bibimbap ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia muntahkan karena rasanya yang luar biasa asam.

Junghan tersentak, dan buru-buru menghampiri suaminya yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Jung—apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam sini?" Seungcheol bertanya sambil menepuki dadanya.

"M-mungkin aku menuangkan sari lemonnya terlalu banyak." aku Junghan terbata.

Seungcheol hanya bisa mendelik horor mendengar penuturan istrinya tersebut. "Huh?"

"Kau gila? Mana ada bibimbap diberi lemon, Jung?" Seungcheol terbatuk lagi, mengabaikan Junghan yang bergeming resah di depannya. "Kau kan tahu aku benci lemon.." kata Seungcheol kemudian dan memandang Junghan yang kini mematung.

"Ta-tapi bayinya yang ingin, _hyung_.."

Junghan menundukkan kepalanya. Takut saat Seungcheol yang tadi mendelik saat memandangnya.

"Jangan marah _hyung_. Mungkin aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan sari lemonnya."

Uh-oh, Seungcheol lupa jika Junghan menjadi terlalu sensitif semenjak dia mengandung anaknya.

"Oh, Junghan, sayang.. Maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja membentakmu. Aku tidak marah, oke? Jangan menangis, jangan menangis. Aku salah, maafkan aku. Aku jahat _eoh_ , maaf, maaf.."

Terlambat, Junghan sudah terlebih dahulu terisak tanpa suara dan mengusap matanya yang basah tergenangi air mata. Seungcheol mengerang pelan, ia pun segera menarik tubuh Junghan yang berdiri di depannya dan menyentuh tangan mungil Junghan di atas kepalanya.

"Pukul aku Jung.. aku salah, aku yang jahat. Dada jahat ke Momma kalian ya? Dada nakal, maafkan dada ya.." monolog Seungcheol, dan berbicara ke arah perut besar Junghan. Seolah ia tengah mengobrol dengan kedua bayinya.

Jemari Junghan yang berada di kepala Seungcheol lalu menjambak rambut hitam lelaki itu lemah. Seungcheol diam saja, mengira Junghan sedang bercanda dengannya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian jambakan itu justru berubah kuat. Dan tubuh Junghan malah mengejang di hadapannya.

"Arrgh.." Junghan memekik, saat dirasanya perutnya melilit dengan hebat.

"Jung—hei, ada apa?"

Seungcheol mengernyit. Dia yang dijambak kenapa malah Junghan yang kesakitan?

"Junghan—kau, oke kan?"

Junghan menggeleng—wajahnya meringis. "Ketubannya pecah hyung." erangnya, sambil mengeluarkan napas pendek-pendek.

"Hah? Maksudnya—"

"Aku mau melahirkan, _hyung_!" pekik Junghan frustasi. Dan semakin menguatkan tarikkannya pada rambut Seungcheol. Sukses membuat Seungcheol melotot ngeri.

"APA? BUKANNYA MASIH LAMA!?"

"TELEPON SIAPA? AKU HARUS TELEPON SIAPA? OHH—"

"—VERNON, AKU HARUS TELEPON VERNON! ATAU JOSHUA!"

"Telepon rumah sakit _hyung_ , jangan malah bocah Amerika itu."

"Arrghhh.."

"AAACCKK! JUNGHAN! RAMBUTKU JANGAN DIJAMBAK LAGI!"

"KEPALAKU MAU LEPAS!"

"JANGAN PANIK JUNG, JANGAN PANIK!"

" _Hyung_ , kau yang jangan panik. Yang mau melahirkan aku, bukan kau. Arrgh, sakit.."

"YA—YA, ITU MAKSUDKU. RUMAH SAKIT! BERAPA NOMOR RUMAH SAKIT! TIM SAR, AKU BUTUH TIM SAR.."

"..."

"... _hyung babo._ "

.

::

.

 _ **Omake END**_

.

::

.


End file.
